The Famous Final Scene
by Samstruck
Summary: Think in terms of bridges burned Think of seasons that must end See the rivers rise and fall They will rise and fall again Everything must have an end Like an ocean to a shore Like a river to a stream Like a river to a stream It's the famous final scene... Warning:Major Character Death
1. The Weight

The Famous Final Scene

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester or Supernatural! I wish I did… _

_Warning: Major Character Death_

_Inspired by the song 'Famous Final Scene' and Jensen's dream as he mentioned in TorCon 2013 _

Chapter-1

The Weight

I gently drag the warm washcloth down his pale cheek. There's crusted blood there… it shouldn't be… it's wrong because, that's not any monster's… that's his…my little brother's… the kid who took his first steps towards me… the little boy who fed me soup with his pudgy, baby hands when I fell sick… the kid brother who cried on my shoulders…who's tears I wiped away with these very hands more times than I can count. I wipe it till the red fades to the pink of his cheek… this is how it should be…

I run a brush through his overly long hair… "I like it De'… I'm a rockstar" he used to say and for a five year old, that was the best explanation… all puppy eyes and dimpled cheeks… A smile tugs on my lips and the unmistakable burn of tears begins again… I put the brush away and sink my fingers in the brown locks… the locks I washed all the time when we were kids using apple and bubblegum scented shampoo… the locks I ran my fingers through countless times to soothe him back to sleep after a nightmare.

Hot tears splash down my cheeks… Smile once more… make it right again… it's so lonely out here… so dark… make it bright again… please, little brother… just smile once more…

"Wake up, Sammy… You've slept long enough. Don't make me poke you awake", I hear myself say, my hands shaking him, trying to rouse him because that's what he's doing… he's just sleeping…

"Wake up…" I say, my voice choking with tears that I refuse to let fall because he's just sleeping…

I smooth my hands down his rumpled shirt. There are specks of blood staining them… that's wrong… it doesn't belong on something so precious…It isn't supposed to be there… I rip it off of his shoulders and throw it away… throw it as far as I can… it shouldn't come near him… taint something so wonderful ever again…

And now, the stark white of bandages stares back at me accusingly… "It's just a scratch, Sammy…nothing that we cannot handle, right? It'll heal, you just got to wake up, little brother…wake up"… I shake him… "Wake up, Sammy… don't leave me… not you too… not again… I need my sidekick… Batman needs his Robin… wake up, Sam…I know I never say this, but I do, I love you… wake up, Sammy…"

And I let it go… why should I keep it in? He isn't listening to me… Maybe if he sees how desperate I am, he'll wake up…

I pull him close so that his head rests right where my heart is… so that he can hear how it's crying out to him. I drop a kiss oh his clammy forehead… I can't stop the tears now… not anymore… why should I? There's no point… he isn't waking up…

I hug him close and rock him back and forth… and when I do find my voice again, I do the one thing that used to make everything better…

I lay my cheek on his head and wrap my arms around him… tighter…

…and I sing…

"_Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

Hey jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder…"

And when I finally stop, I drop another kiss onto his head… just to be sure… I wipe away the stray tears from my face and slowly look down at him…

Panic bubbles in my chest… I can't breathe… a new batch of tears cascade down my face…

He's still not awake… what did I do wrong? Maybe I said it wrong… it always works… always… "Wake up, Sam! Wake up!" I say, panicking… why isn't it working?!

"SAM!"

…

_TBC…_

_The title of the fanfic taken from the song by Bob Seger of the same name… _

_Reviews=Love _

_~Samstruck _


	2. Goodnight, Sam

The Famous Final Scene

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester or Supernatural! I wish I did… _

_Warning: Major Character Death _

_This is the part where I used Jensen's dream as a prompt _

Chapter-2

Goodnight, Sam

The pyre burns hot in front of me… the heat so intense… the smoke singing a mournful song of its own… my throat screaming along with my heart… the heart that is screaming to find it's escape… just like every fiber of my being…

"_You gotta promise me, Dean" he had said…_

"_Promise to not bring me back… not again…not this time…" _

"_You're not going to die, Sam! I'm going to patch you up, alright? I'm not going to let you die, little brother" I remember saying…pressing down on the bleeding wound, tighter… pulling my little brother in, closer… _

"_It's okay, Dean… I can feel it… this is it… it's my time…" he said… _

"_Don't talk like that, Sam… it's just a scratch… I can patch you up… or Cas can heal you" I had said… And he put his hand on top of my own that held his wound close and with a wince of pain and a smile he looked at me… dimples showing… "It's okay, Dean… just hold me tight… and promise me that you won't try to bring me back" he said… laying the other bloody hand on my cheek and the tears I held back, let loose… _

"_No, Sam… don't leave me…" I sobbed, pulling him in close, laying my cheek on his… _

"_Thanks, Dean…" he said in a whisper… "I love you, big brother" he said in a shuddering breath… his last… _

Now I stand here, gazing at this burning pile which has my brother, I wonder… how did we get here? It was just yesterday that we shared dinner with bottles of beer held in our hands, laughing at the antics of Clyde… or was it?

It was my job to keep him safe… how many times can I fail him until it's too much… how many…

I can't fail him anymore… because this was the last time… the last time he smiled… last time my world was whole again… last time I was a big brother who was watching out for his little brother…

As the first rays of the Sun touch the ground beneath me, I look around… this is wrong…. There shouldn't be a day without Sam in it… the world can't go on… the Sun can't rise without Sam being there to feel it… only, it is…

I look at the place where I lay my weary brother to sleep… on a pile of wood… now there is nothing but the grey of ash… I sink down amidst the pile of ash… that's my little brother now… ashes in the wind… I take the ashes in my hand and hold it close… hold him close… my little brother whom I raised… who shared a million smiles with me… and tears too… the brother whom I held close and pulled from the jaws of death countless times because he was my little brother… the brother who asked me for the one thing that shattered my world… to turn to dust…

"Goodnight, Sam" I say, getting up with a final kiss… and I start walking…

And I walk for what seems like miles… feeling numb… feeling…

I walk until the one thing comes in sight… the one thing… the one place that always provided me comfort… and now… it's just an empty reminder of what I lost…. I run my hands over her one last time… we grew up in there… together… I drop a kiss on her…

"Goodbye, Baby"

And I hand her keys over to the man standing behind her… he gives me his set in return… and I start walking again… till the bike comes in my field of vision… I get on it and start the engine… and then, I look at the place where my brother lies… one last time… I am Dean Winchester… or… am I?

~The End

Thanks guys for your lovely reviews…

Reviews=love

~Samstruck


End file.
